


this is because of lillia isn't it?

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AND YUN IF UR READING THIS I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on a incorrect twst tweet, epel's rabbit passed, its more cater comforting epel, mallekay is kinda bg, pls blame lillia for teaching malleus such words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: “Well...it do be like that…”..Then malleus adds..“No cap”
Relationships: Cater Diamond & Epel Felmier, Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	this is because of lillia isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet;  
> https://twitter.com/incorrecttwst/status/1316830064017764353
> 
> it had too many mallekay vibes i couldn't not write something on it the urge was too strong and since my tests ended today what a great way to celebrate
> 
> cw // pet passing (mentioned)

Cater is a caring person, if he sees someone crying, depending on the day he’ll either comfort them or send someone closer to them to check on the person. Walking through the grounds, he should be on duty to feed the hedgehogs but with some bribing he’s able to skip it and settle on relaxing. taking a walk, he finds epel on a bench sitting sobbing in his hands, a shudder racking the younger’s small frame every few seconds. He’s close enough with epel,cater might be described to be obsessed with pomiefiore’s beauty but it doesn’t mean that he thinks there isn’t anything else besides looks, they don’t share that many classes but epel finds at least some kind of comfort in him. Carefully as not to startle the younger teen cater seats himself next to epel on the bench, asking epel in a hushed whisper, “what’s with all the tears,epel?”

Epel flinches a bit and looks up, eyes wide, tears still tracking down his face, the meticulous makeup he wore, destroyed lavender streaks across his cheeks from the now wet makeup. Cater pulls out a small packet of wipes and holds epel’s face still with a soft hand, lightly wiping it across the first year’s face, cleaning the other’s face as the lavender head holds back a whimper. Deeming epel’s face clean of product he lets epel’s face go and the first year immediately leans against the third years shoulder, hiding his face in cater’s vest ,the position being a bit awkward but not particularly minding.the pomiefiore student sniffles sucking up the choked gasp that threatens to escape as cater wraps his arms around the other patting the smaller’s back in a comforting way, slowly hushing the sniffles and whimpers to soft whines from epel. 

They stay like that for a couple of moments, cater softly patting epel’s back until even the soft whines are silenced and the third year pulls back and wipes away the oncoming tears with another tissue. “So what happened?” 

Epel bites his lips,the topic a bit hard for him apparently, but he manages to choke out an answer, voice a bit raw from sobbing. “My...m-my mom called me up this morning….” epel recollects himself for a moment, breathing in harshly “a-and.. She..she told me patches- my rabbit..h-he passed...in the night” cater feels a bit remorseful , calmly hugging epel again, patting his hair lightly.

“I’m sure he lived a good life epel”

Cater feels epel nod against his chest as a soft shudder passes through epel again.

Cater really didn’t think anyone would still be in their own dorms but he’s surprised when his gaze shifts upwards a bit and he sees his boyfriend walking towards him and epel a confused look on his face, footsteps quiet and almost not there. 

A bit confused malleus gestures to epel and asks “what’s wrong”

Sobbing epel answers in a similar manner as he previously did, his voice cracking and whimpers and sobs interrupting him. Malleus hums when the first year finished his explanation , the diasomnia student nods lightly and replies, his voice formal and polite as it usually is  
“Oof”

The shock that comes from that statement is evident on both of the others, epel stiffening, confusing overcoming the sadness , his tears threatening to fall vanishing and he looks at he third year incredulously. Cater knowing his boyfriend, lets out an awkward chuckle answering in a confused manner 

“Huh??”

A bit confused at the reactions he received malleus questions if he did something wrong but continues 

“Well...it do be like that…”

Epel lets out a chuckle, the sorrow leaving him for a moment to break into a laughing fit at malleus’ words.

Malleus waits a moment taking in the now laughing epel and his boyfriend looking and him with wide eyes,looking as though he’s holding back laughing, but still looking a bit worried. Then malleus adds

“No cap”

And finally cater breaks out into laughter as epel goes into a wheezing fit, gripping the redhead’s arm to keep himself upright.

Malleus still feels rather confused at the two’s reactions, wondering what he’s done to make them laugh this hard and shift the mood of the conversation so vastly 

“Did...i say something incorrect?”

Epel finally manages to catch his breath “n-no! Not at all, just wasn’t expectin’ that-” epel is cut off with another laughing fit. A few moments they finally manage to gain their composure back, epel not crying anymore but still partially sulking,as cater wipes away the unshed tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“Okay so malleus- sweetheart, honey. Who taught you that”  
Cater asks after he’s regained his composure, no longer catching his breath after laughing so hard.epel waits expectantly for the answer, also curious for the answer

“Lillia did.”

“Of course he did” cater sighs fondly “listen malleus keep doing that please, you’re doing great babe”

Epel gives his own thumbs up to the other third year. Malleus smiles a little at the show of support from the other two. Cater turns to epel again 

“Hey epel do you want to get some ice cream?”

The mention of ice cream brings out a lowly growl from epel’s stomach ,malleus’ brow furrows at the sounds  
“When was the last time you ate, epel?”

“Uhm…”  
.

.

.

They did get ice cream, well malleus and epel did, cater just ordered some of the cold coffee that they had, one that had latte art decorating the top of the foam, showing a doodle of sorts that looked similar to malleus. Cater had taken a bunch of pictures until he had gotten a call from rook, somewhat panickingly asking if he’s seen epel or not, cater heard a somewhat loud voice from behind rook asking if that was epel before the phone call cut. 

“Ah...epel you might wanna be careful when you go back to pomiefiore”

Epel sighed at the statement.

But of course malleus decided they should drop off epel together.

And they did.

Vil was angry.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed bc if you didn't i will be lowkey sad but say understandable
> 
> i am just trying to vibe <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_) [insta](https://www.instagram.com/_gil_actic_/)


End file.
